Broken
by Yuki11492
Summary: It might have been 4 years since those two incidents have happened, but I'm still a broken emotionless doll and my new homeroom teacher who is a real jerk made it ten times worse, but I don't know why there seems to be something different about him..
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys I'm back! Yay! Yeah last week was rough for me I had to work 42 hours and 7 days in a row so yeah I'm exhausted. Today was my first day off since school has ended and I thought up a new stories. This one is a light deeper then my other one's. It kinda came to me from watching this walkthrough of a came called "Cry of Fear" which is one creepy and scary game which had a dark story to it and a twisted ending. If your interested you should check it out. Any who the first few lines of this might be confusing, but if you keep reading you will understand so show some love and leave reviews! :3**

* * *

"How are you doing lately?"  
"Alright I guess..."

"Hm still having those dreams?"

"Yeah..."

"I see..." she writes something down. "I hear you are starting your first day of high school Monday"

"Yeah..."

"Naruto...I know these past 4 years haven't been easy for you, but you have to try to move on with your life."

"It's not that simple..."

"I know it's not, but you have to try for your sack. Try to make some friends. Stop shutting yourself away from everyone..."

"No I'm better off alone..."

"You can't let the past eat away at you. Naruto I care about you I've known you since you were born and I'm trying to help, but only if you are willing to try."

"I know Granny Tsunada...I guess I will try..."

"Good now our time is up. I have another appointment soon"

"Ok" I get up and walk towards the door.

"And Naruto?"

I stop and looked back at her, "Yeah?"

She looked at me with sincere eyes, "Please try to move on from this and live a normal teenage life"

I turn away from her, "I'll try...,but I won't make any promises..." I walked out the door.

If you haven't noticed yet, I was just in a therapy session with Granny Tusnada. The reason I called her that is because she has been a friend of the family since forever and as you can tell she's older then my parents much older. I bet you are wondering why the therapy? Well I really don't like to talk about it. A scarring thing happened to me when I was ten years old that left me with these six cut marks. Three on each side of my cheeks. During the same year, my mother got hit by a car... It hasn't been easy especially on my dad, so that's why Granny Tsunada stepped up and tried to help me since she is a therapist. I've been going to here for 4 years now, but it really doesn't help.

After that year, both events have wounded me deeply emotionally and mentally. I keep having nightmares of that incident and my mother's death. I became antisocial from everyone even my dad. I shut off all emotions afraid to be hurt again by someone close. It's all too much, but being alone I feel is better for me. Of course everyone thinks I should try to make friends and try to live a normal life whatever that is...

"So Tusnada how is he?"

"I don't know Minato... That poor boy... I consider him like a son to me and I hate seeing him like this... He used to be such a happy friendly boy.. If only "he" didn't come around and even his mother's death didn't happen.. He would still be the same..." She puts her fingers to her dimple.

"I know...Damnit...I'm his father, but even I can't do anything to help... Kushina...if only she was around...She was always the strong one. Not me..."

"All we can do is wait and see what happens when he starts school. High school isn't easy that's for sure... I hope that boy can handle it.."

"Yeah you and me both... I guess I'll head out now Naruto is probably waiting by the car."

I stood by our black sports car waiting for dad to finish talking with Tsunada. That's right I said sports car. Whether you believe it or not my dad owns his own company so we are pretty rich... I really don't care about money. It's all worthless to me just like my life is... Geez...where is that old man...

"Sorry I'm late Naruto..."  
I look up from the hood of the car to see my dad's stupid smiling face... Happiness is a stupid emotion that only gets you hurt and seeing him smiling at me makes my stomach turn...

"Geez you are always so slow let's go already..."

His smiled dropped as he unlocked the car. I quickly went into the passenger seat and slammed the down behind me and put my seat belt on. Dad got in and turned the car on and drove us always from the therapist office.

During the whole car ride, I stayed silent like I always do. I hardly see my dad since he's always busy, but he always makes time to take me to the therapist twice a week and talks with Granny Tsunada about me. He never knows what's going on in my life and I never tell him or he doesn't ask since he knows I won't say anything. That's why Granny Tsunada keeps him posted about everything whether it be school or the nightmares.

Well we've finally pulled up to our big drive to our mansion I guess you can call it. It's a big white and black house with a huge garden in front of it and a fountain too. As soon as he stopped the car I quickly got out and went inside to be greeted by our butler Gaara who I've known since we were kids. He's not that much older then me he's twenty years old and doesn't show much emotion which I got to admit makes me a bit happy only a bit.

"Welcome back Naruto-sama, Minato-san" he bowed.

"Yes thank you Gaara. Has there been any calls for me?"

"Yes Minato-san, I've written down the messages and put them in your office"  
"Good thanks I'll go check on that" he walks passed me and goes up the stairs in the middle of the room.

"I'll be in my room call me when dinner is ready?"

"Yes Naruto-sama"

I walked passed him and walked up the stairs and turned to my right opposite of where my dad went. I went all the way to the end of the hallway where my room was and shut it and laid on my bed and put my headphones in listening to some Blood On The Dance Floor for the next couple hours until Gaara called me for dinner. I ate dinner by myself like usual since dad is always busy. It doesn't bother me I find it better to eat alone anyway.

After dinner, I went back upstairs and took a long shower. I got out and dried myself off. I put on my boxers and went to bed. The next day was going to be Monday, my first day of school and my second to worse nightmare. Hopefully tonight I can get at least 3 hours of sleep without being awaken by these nightmares...

* * *

**Me: Well what did you guys think? Pretty dark right? I bet you never expect Naruto to act like that. I actually like how I typed it. I notice that my writing it getting better with each story and I hope you guys agree so show some love with reviews :3 until the next chapter, but only if I get some reviews on this chapter that is all.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I see a couple of you gave me some reviews and enjoyed the first chapter so here's the second enjoy :3**

* * *

"N-no... please..stop no! It hurts stop..."

"Aww, but...you...look so cute with your new whisker..my little Naru..." I could feel something cold cutting me on each sides of my face.

"No! I hate you no! It hurts no more..."

"I'm only getting started..."

"No! Don't do that!"

"Naruto... it's going to be ok...Mommy will always be here..."

"No mommy... Why...why...Why! AHHHH!"  
"Naruto! Wake up it's ok wake up!"

My eyes shot opened to see my dad standing over my bed holding on to me. I could feel tears coming down my face as he pulled me into a hug. "It's going to be ok...dad's right here..."

I could feel my eyes still wide open and the wetness from the tears going down my checks and touching the cuts that burned so bad...

It took me about an hour to stop crying and wear myself out and back to sleep. Dad stayed with me the whole time stroking my face and telling me everything will be ok. Before I knew it I feel back to sleep peaceful until I heard my alarm go off. I rolled over and hit it to turn it off.

"Ugh...morning already..." I rolled back onto my back and rubbed my eyes and sat up slowly. It got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a red spiral symbol of the front. I walked downstairs to the living room where breakfast was on the table already. Dad was at one end of the table and I sat at the other. I ate my food as fast as I could to just be done.

"Naruto...how are you feel?"  
"Fine..."

"You sure...?"

"Yes..." I really didn't want to say anymore and Dad knew I wasn't going to talk about last night. He should be used to it by now, but he still tries to talk to me about it. I finished my food and grabbed my bookbag.

"Naruto I can drive you to school since it's on my way to work ok?"  
"Fine..."

Then we both left the house and back into the sports car we go. We drove to my new high school in silence. We pulled up in front of the entrance and I quickly go out the car and shut the door behind me.

The window on the passenger side rolled down, "Have a good first day. Gaara will be here to pick you up after school"

"Alright..."

"Ok see yeah later then..." he drove away.

I looked up at the big red brick buidling that I will be going to during the next 4 years. All I have to do is survive the first day and then I can go home to my room. I walked down the side walk and into the school grounds where teenagers of all ages were socializing with each other. I quickly found a spot under a tree that wasn't occupid by anyone and sat down under it until the bell rang.

When it did, I let everyone go inside first and then I followed quietly after. As I walked the hallways filled with kids at their lockers socilizing I took out my shedule from my bookbag. I looked at the first class Room 303 Homeroom/Liture were in the same room. I walked around a bit to find the class turns out it was on the second floor and most of the hallway was empty. I walked about 2 feet when I saw the room on my left Room 303. I turned the knob and quietly stepped in.

"Late on the first day I see"

I looked up to see where the voice was coming from. About a few feet away at a desk was a young looking guy with a blank face looking right at me. "Sorry...I got kinda lost..."

"Well since it is the first day I will let you off, but I don't tolorate anyone being tarty to my class got it?"

"Y-Yes sir..." I shut the door behind me and walked to an empty seat in the back near the window my favorite spot to sit.

"Now then!" The young man stood up, "I am Mr. Uchiha and I will be both your homeroom teacher and History teacher. Right now since it is still homeroom I will call out your name to get to know faces so just say here if your here." He began to pance around the room. While he was calling out names, I was barely paying attention and only heard a few of the names.

"Shino Aburame?"

A guy wearing dark classes and a collar covering his mouth raised his hand, "Here!"

"Ok... Choji Akimichi?" No response and everyone begins to look around. "Choji Akimichi?" he looks up and scans the room. *Munch Munch* Everyone looked in the middle of the room and sees a wider looking kid with his a folder up covering his face. Mr. Uchiha walked up to the desk and pushed the folder down. "Choji Akimichi, I persume?"

The guys swallowed hard, "Um...y-yes sir..."

"You know there is no eating in the classroom right?"

"Yes..."

He lead into the kids face and looked at him with cold eyes, "Then put it away now..."

"R-Right!" he grabs his bag of chip and shoves it into his bookbag.

"Ok next is..." and he continued to call out others like a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail, a pink haired girl, a kid that almost looked like a dog, a shy girl, a lazy guy, a wierd guy with fuzy eyebrows who seems very hyped up about school and youth and stuff I don't know, a girl with buns in here hair, a creepy looking guy that almost had the same face as the teacher, and a guy with long black hair who seems to be related to the shy girl...

"Alright and Naruto Uzumaki?" Everyone then turned their attention to me as I was looking out the window. "I guess you are Mr. Uzumaki tarty boy"

I blinked and looked at him, "Yeah..." and turned my attention back out to the window.

"Good now that I know your faces we shall get started then."

During the rest of the class, he went over the class rules, and the stuff we need for class, but I could careless. I never really cared about school anyway. Too many people that I didn't want to be invloved with...

"Alright class there is still five more minutes left of class so I will give you your first homework assigment."

"AWW..." the whole class said at once.

"Yes, Yes I bet you all thought I wouldn't give homework since it is the first day, but I'm not like those easy teachers so listen up. I want you to go to the libarary and pick out a book about World War II and write down some facts from the book and have it done by the end of this week. I don't wanna hear any complantes since I'm giving you a week to do it."

Just then the bell rang and everyone got up and began to walk out the room. I was the last to back my things and begin to walk out of the room.

"Wait right there Mr. Uzumaki."

I stopped about a inch away from the door and turned to face him, "Yes Mr. Uchiha?..."

"Come here for a second."

I walked up to the side of his desk, "Yes?"

"Listen history might seem like a broing subject, but you need it to graduate so at least try to pay attention alright?"

"Right..." Actually I love History and Lititure, but I just research and write for fun I guess not to impress any teacher. "Is that it?"

"Yes that's it and lose the attiute alright? I can be the nice or the bad guy it's your choice understand?"

"Yes..."

"Good you can go now"

I turned and walked out the door to my next class which ironicly was Lititure with Mr. Hatake who seemed more into reading his own book then teaching the class. After that was gym with Mr. Gai who reminded me about of the fuzy brow guy and acted like him too with all his crazy youth is great you need to work out more. It was only the first day, but he was working us to death it was crazy. The day wasn't even half over and I already wanted to leave this stopped high school..

* * *

**Me: The way I see it the first couple of chapters will be slow so it can build up to certain events like Naruto's past as to what happened to him?**

**Naruto: It was so awfully...**

**Me: I know it was, but can anyone guess what happened and who did it? Put your guess in a review and tell me what you guys think of chapter 2 so until the next chapter :3  
**


End file.
